


Tangled

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairing, F/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: When a princess escapes the castle...
Relationships: Josslyn Jacks/Adam Chandler Jr.





	Tangled

**Lock**: She was perhaps the most monitored teen of Port Charles though she had never committed a crime nor was she at risk; little baby Joss was now the teen who could not sneeze without a brother or cousin there to ask if she were sick.  
  
**Key**: She hid behind her long golden locks, blue eyes consistently in a notebook where she mapped an escape of the town and all constraints.  
  
**Knight**: She stood by as men came to the aid of Emma, certain she was a safer bet than the overprotected rich daughter of Caroline Spencer.  
  
**Villain**: A part of her wanted to be easily understood and popular amongst her mindless counter parts; instead, she found attention was easily earned if she simply acted out – so that’s exactly what she did.  
  
**Battle**: Joss bit the tip of her tongue, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, as her older brother lectured her as though he understood everything – Michael had no clue what it was like to be her.  
  
**Royalty**: Joss was determined to protect her family, especially as Emma became so attracted to Spencer – she was certain no good could come from the daughter of Robin Scorpio.  
  
**Distress**: The first time she met AJ Chandler, she was on the run from home – though she couldn’t remember what or why as his blue eyes shined in the moonlight and he offered his open hand to her.  
  
**Sword**: AJ, an officer of the PVPD, was impressed by her comfort with a weapon as she took a round out with shocking accuracy at the shooting range.  
  
**Rescue**: When AJ saved her from the grabby hands of a man at Confusion, she felt like she finally had a hero; the second he insisted she had to go home, she felt the fairy tale robbed from her open heart.  
  
**Once**: The first thing she did was remind her family she was an adult; the second thing she did was announce she wanted to relocate to some small town named Pine Valley.


End file.
